


Civil Disobedience

by huxfiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hux gets a better ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxfiles/pseuds/huxfiles
Summary: Hux gets the character working he should have gotten (and he was set up to have in TFA but TLJ hated us all). Alternate version of TLJ/TRoS with some Kylux thrown in. I'm not good at summaries I am so sorry.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 19





	Civil Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy my work. I wanted to change a few things up because Hux's character really was completely destroyed. However, unlike my last fic, he's going to keep as a villain which is what he was designed to be from the beginning, not comedic relief. I'll be adding more tags as I go along. I know what I'm writing but I don't want to add tags until everything's solidified.

Despite the construction of the Starkiller, Armitage still had control of the First Order. Well, he was just a general. Pryde was still Lead General, but that would change. That would most definitely change. Armitage wasn’t a man who fooled around. He was poised, knew exactly what he was doing, and would one day rule the galaxy, even if Kylo Ren was by his side. Which for right now, it looked like he definitely would be. Unfortunately. 

Hux used to not mind him so much. They occasionally fucked, and that was about the extent of their relationship, other than being at each other’s neck. But since that… girl showed up, Kylo had been less and less predictable. Everything angered him, and he took it out on Armitage. So did Snoke. What was new? He was the punching bag of the First Order. But he would get revenge one day. He would take what was rightfully his. The galaxy and the First Order. 

The main issue right now was Pryde. Technically, he was his superior, but Pryde was a tool. A Tarkin wanna-be, despite never being able to live up to what Tarkin had been. And he definitely didn’t care about the First Order. There was something else that always bothered Hux about him. The way he treated things. The way he treated Snoke. Sure, Snoke was to be revered, but Pryde groveled at his feet. Snoke was nothing more than an old man, who had abilities, sure, but would die soon enough. And who even was Snoke to begin with? Pryde seemed to know, but Kylo nor Hux never did. It was odd. Armitage understood why people followed Emperor Palpatine. The man was the ruler of the Sith, had been for centuries. But Snoke? Hux didn’t know. There was hardly anything on him. Maybe it was that way for a reason.

If there was something going on, Armitage wanted to know. He was an important figure in the First Order ranks. Why was he being left in the dark? Was it because he had relations with Kylo? He could hardly call them that. It was more of an enemy with benefits sort of situation. Either way, maybe if he got rid of Pryde… maybe he would be told what was happening. That was what mattered to him. The opportunity to know more. To control more. 

However, there were other matters to take care of first. Like the Resistance. They would be crushed, they had to be. 

Despite all of Hux’s best attempts to keep the First Order running smoothly, Kylo was undermining them. Maybe not consciously, but Armitage was getting tired of it, no matter if there were ill intentions or not. That girl… he agreed with Snoke. She needed to die. 

“Are you jealous?”

Armitage glanced up from his tablet, frowning as he looked up. “How did you get in here?” Did he even really need to ask? Kylo probably just forced the door open. The door to his private quarters!

“I walked in,” Kylo replied, taking a step forward. 

“No shit. Do you need something?”

“Answer my question.”

“I’m not jealous,” Armitage replied. He wasn’t. Hux and Kylo had always had a back and forth relationship. There was no love. They were each a body to fuck. “If you want to go run off with that girl, go ahead. I would actually prefer it.”

“You won’t get rid of me that easily,” Kylo replied, inching forward to stand in front of Hux. He reached a hand down, moving the General’s chin so he looked at him. “Should it be on top or you tonight?”

“I’m not in the mood.” He attempted to move his face away, though in response, Kylo’s grip got tighter. Kriff, he was insufferable, wasn’t he? A child!

“So I’m on top tonight, then.” Kylo moved away. “Get on the bed. Now.”

Hux sighed. He wanted to focus on his work, but that wouldn’t happen, would it? “You’re looking for a distraction from that girl, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t say you could talk.”

“Make it quick.” 

Hux stood and walked over to the bed, neatly taking his clothes off as Kylo watched. The other looked a little bored by the end of it - there was no sexiness to it. Hux even sat there and folded the clothes! Kylo should have just spent the night in his bed and pleasured himself! Armitage noticed and hurried it up a little bit, before sitting down on the bed and kissing Kylo. 

Kylo did what he had asked - made it quick. He flipped Hux down on his back and kissed him, rutting his hips against his, eliciting a small groan from Hux. He wasn’t in the mood, but Kylo knew what he was doing; he could relax. Though, there was usually very little relaxing when Kylo was in charge. 

Kylo fondled his balls to get him aroused, before tracing a finger down until it met his hole. He stuck it in without much warning, causing Hux to gasp and curl his fingers around the sheets. Hux glanced away as he felt Kylo’s smirk on his face. Shut up, he thought. Kylo would definitely hear it. Kylo continued to prep Hux before pulling his own pants down. 

Admittedly, Hux hadn’t wanted it this quick, but it was too late now, wasn’t it? Kylo probably also wanted it to be quick; it was easier to get what he needed and leave. Kylo positioned himself and pressed in, a little gentler than he had been with his fingers. Hux knew that wouldn’t last long; a few seconds later, Kylo began to thrust hard and deep. It hurt, but at the same time, felt blissful. It was enough for him to take his thoughts out of his brain for a little bit. 

Kylo came into him, and he let Armitage do so right after. Kylo pulled out, and Hux slumped down into the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. Hopefully he’d leave and Hux could get back to work; if he was feeling clingy, it would mean he would be stuck in bed all night. Thankfully, Kylo got up and shoved his robes on. He glanced at Hux for a short moment before turning to leave. 

“Goodnight, General.”

“Goodnight, Ren.”

After the door shut, Hux pushed himself up, grimacing at the mess of the sheets. He’d need to order new ones. At least the stormtroopers never asked questions. He put a bathrobe on and walked over to his desk, beginning to start his work again. The First Order would be his. Not Pryde’s, not Ren’s, not even Snoke’s. It would be his. Hopefully Kylo would become so obsessed with Rey that Hux would not have to do much work in that regard. He hardly seemed to care for the First Order at all right now!

Hux paused at the sight of a notification from an unknown user. He moved his finger up and opened it. It looked like a memo, but… it wasn’t from Pryde. Wait. That couldn’t be right.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter will be released. Hopefully in a few weeks? I'm moving right now and trying to figure out if I have a job or not. Stay subscribed, though, because it will be out sometime soon! This chapter was a bit shorter just to set things up and see if people are at all interested. Cheers, Matt.


End file.
